


Tastes Like Home

by rangerkier



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerkier/pseuds/rangerkier
Summary: Bardvent Day 10: Loco for Cocoa. Chaos Sauce enjoys some hot chocolate that's a bit more exciting than the usual stuff with the mix.





	Tastes Like Home

It was strange when Raz’ul told Yashee and Randy to head down to lounge and start warming up by the fire without him. He said he was going to make hot chocolate for the three of them and bring the mugs down the hall to them. But hot chocolate didn’t take that long to make, just quickly heat up some milk, throw in the mix and be on your way. So Yashee said she didn’t mind waiting with him and Randy nodded silently in agreement. 

“I mean, if you’re sure. You might regret that, or change your mind. Especially you, Randy, you sure you don’t want to claim a spot by the fire?”

“We’re back inside and away from the cursed snow, I’ll be fine!” Randy scrambled up onto one of the stools that sat at the small breakfast bar in their common area and leaned on the counter as he watched Raz’ul walk around the other side of it. Raz’ul smiled, almost looking grateful, Yashee thought, and opened the cabinet to retrieve a pot. The second his back was turned, Randy breathed into his hands, trying to warm them. Yashee sat down next to him and shot him a knowing grin. 

The two of them watched quietly as Raz’ul measured out enough milk for the three of them and set it on the stove to heat. Then, instead of just grabbing the container of hot chocolate mix, he started grabbing all sorts of things from their limited cabinet space. A box, a bottle, a bag with some sort of sticks in it, the bag of sugar.

“Raz, what _is_ all of this?” Yashee looked at the assembled ingredients and tried to identify them. As she watched, Raz’ul opened the box, took out a few pieces of what she guessed was dark chocolate, and started chopping them into smaller pieces.

“Yeah, you know there’s a mix for hot chocolate,” Randy pointed toward the large container on the counter. With how often they’d been making use of it, they all just gave up on putting it away.

“No! I completely forgot about that!” Raz’ul raised a hand to his cheek in mock astonishment as he followed Randy’s gesture. “Seriously though, that’s why I told you guys to go on ahead. It’ll take a bit longer this time.”

“But why?” Raz’ul picked up the cutting board and carefully dumped the chopped chocolate into the pot as Yashee continued questioning him. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with the mix! At least, I don’t think there is…” she added the last as she wondered if Raz’ul did find something wrong with the powdered hot chocolate mix. 

“I don’t either, it’s quick and easy and tastes just fine! I just… guess I’ve been craving real hot chocolate? No- real isn’t the right word, I think even with the mix, it still counts as real. Homemade? Yeah, homemade.” As he spoke, he continued adding ingredients, a scoop of sugar, a few spoonfuls or whatever the liquid from the small bottle was. Yashee couldn’t tell for sure, but she’d put her money on that being vanilla if she had to guess. Then he picked up the last bag, pulled out two sticks, and dropped them in.

“Okay, did you just put actual sticks in the hot chocolate?” Randy asked, his confusion not entirely hiding a hint of disgust. 

“Randy, have you never seen cinnamon sticks before?” Raz’ul glanced over his shoulder with a bemused grin.

“Cinnamon’s a stick?”

Raz’ul laughed, quickly covering his mouth to stifle it. “Sorry! I’m sorry, that’s mean! I shouldn’t assume everyone knows all the same stuff as me,” he lowered his hands from his face, showing that he was still smiling, and picked up the bag again. “But yeah, cinnamon comes in sticks. You grind it up to get the powder,” he held the bag out to Randy, allowing him to take it and examine the spice. 

“So… could I just eat one of these?”

“I mean, you _could_. But I wouldn’t recommend it,” Raz’ul stood by the stove now, stirring the pot.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t, Raz’ul?” Yashee asked, a mischievous grin on her face. “Recommend it, I mean? Sounds pretty tasty!”

“Yes, Yashee, I’m sure. It’s-” he cut off as Yashee wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Are you trying to get me to help you trick Randy into putting a straight stick of cinnamon in his mouth? Cause I’m not doing that.”

“Does that sound like something I would do?” Yashee asked, letting her voice turn thoughtful. She put a finger to her chin as though she was thinking about it. “No, I don’t think it is. That doesn’t sound like me, Raz.”

“I’m gonna do it!” Randy opened the bag before Raz’ul could do anything to try to stop him and pulled out one of the sticks, popping it right into his mouth like a lolly.

And he immediately made a face and started coughing. This time, both Raz’ul and Yashee laughed at their friend’s expense, though with a bit of sympathy as well. 

“Okay, one,” Randy started to speak before he was completely done coughing. “Bad mouth feel. Two: bad mouth taste.”

“I warned you!” Raz’ul admonished, setting a glass of water that he had fetched in front of Randy. Randy took careful sips, trying to clear his throat of all the cinnamon that surely clung to it without coughing up the entire glass of water. 

Raz’ul turned the heat off on the stove and grabbed three mugs from the cupboard, all the while shooting concerned glances at Randy. He started to carefully pour the delicious smelling drink from the pot to the mugs.

“You good, man?” he asked, as he pushed two of the mugs toward Randy and Yashee.

“Just about,” Randy assured, covering his mouth as one last small cough escaped. 

“Then let’s get to the lounge and see if there’s any good spots left!” Yashee picked up her mug and stood, making her way toward the door. She took a careful sip of the drink as she went, her eyes widening. “Holy cow, Raz’ul! This is really good!” she opened the door and held it for her friends.

“Thanks! It takes a bit longer, but I think it’s worth it in the end,” Raz’ul beamed as he and Randy easily passed under her arm to exit their dorm. 

“Where did you learn this?” she wondered as she pulled the door shut and three of them started off down the hall. “Is it something from Udalloli? Or just something you made up?”

“Actually, Reed taught me. I gotta say though, it’s nice having an actual kitchen to make it in. Before it was just sorta ‘well, here’s what we have to put into this drink and also one pot and a fire in the middle of the woods.’ But… it was nice to have something like this out there,” he smiled serenely. 

There were a few other groups in the lounge, and a few individuals just reading or doing work and enjoying being around other people as they did. There was one of the small coffee tables sitting empty only slightly further from the fire than they considered optimal, with two chairs around it. Yashee set her drink on the table and went to fetch a third chair, pushing it easily across the room.

When she got back, it was to Randy quietly staring at the mug he held in both hands, almost like it held some great secret and he was trying to figure out what it was. Raz’ul was watching him with a level of concern. “Hey, are you alright, man?”

Randy looked up, startled by the question. “Yeah!” he answered a bit too quickly. “Just. my throat still stings a bit,” he moved one hand to his neck and gave a fake cough.

“Do you like the cocoa? I can run back really quick and make you a cup with the mix, if you prefer that. I know this one kind of has a lot going on, comparatively.”

“No, don’t do that. It’s good!” he know moved his arm in a sort of ‘stay put’ gesture. “It’s just… Nothing, it’s stupid, don’t worry about it.”

“It’s too late to tell me not to worry. If you don’t like it, that’s fine! You don’t have to spare my feelings!”

“It’s not that!” Randy almost seemed annoyed now at Raz’ul’s line of questioning. “It’s just… it tastes like home?” he mumbled the last few words, like he didn’t want his friends to hear.

Yashee smiled at the cute sentiment and Raz’ul’s worried expression was replaced instantaneously with one of shock.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s not like it brings up any specific memories or anything but… It’s homemade! It makes sense that it would taste like home, right?”

Yashee hummed and nodded in agreement as she took another sip. Raz’ul looked between them, his eyes still wide, but a smile was forming. 

“Wow. I think that’s like. the best compliment I’ve ever gotten? Like on anything?”

“Peaked with hot chocolate, huh?” Randy smirked over the mug. 

“There are worse things,” Raz’ul shrugged good naturedly, taking a sip from his own cup.


End file.
